Tear You In Two
by tikinmadchen
Summary: Tokio Hotel fan fic: Despite being twins, Bill and Tom are very different. But when an innocent girl catches their attention, they find out that they have not so different tastes after all? Will they fall apart? Or will they simply give her up?
1. Chapter 1

Romantic TH fan fic: Despite being twins, Bill and Tom are very different. But when an innocent girl catches their attention, they find out that they have not so different tastes after all? Will they fall apart? Or will they simply give her up?

Not the best summary, but I can assure you the story's better than it sounds. It doesn't unfold in a flash, I hope it won't bother most of you.

**Chapter 1**

Bill's P.O.V.

I peek out the window as our private jet lands on the warm Indian runway. The scenery is fresh green, surely because of the monsoon. Tom and Gustav are dozing off near me, while Georg is staring off into space.  
"Finally, we're here..", I quietly mutter.

Honestly, I'm very anxious about our concert the day after tomorrow. Never in our wildest dreams did we think that we had fans all the way here in India. One fine day, our manager called up and said that we had more than a million fans up here! The four of us were speechless. The rest simply passed by in a flash.

And now, we're having a concert in Shillong, the Rock capital of India. It's funny because the place is not even in mainland India. Well, I just hope that the place lives up to its name.  
The plane comes to a halt and I wake Gustav and Tom up. "We're here..?", asks Tom with a huge yawn, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "I wonder how the girls here are."

It is a wonder how girls never escape Tom's mind. A built-in program? Possibly.

"You'll find out as soon as you get up and off the plane." says Georg pushing Tom and Gustav towards the exit. Sitting continuously for two hours has stiffened my rear and I welcome the warm sunlight on my face as we step out. I like the warm temperature here. I never liked the cold.

There isn't any annoying paparazzi as we make our way through the airport. a few peoplre, mostly young boys and girls look at us with recognition, but make no move to approach us. It is almost like they appreciate our privacy. I already like it here in Guwahati. This is the 'Gateway into northeast India'. Shillong is a three-hour drive from here.

We get into the car that was waiting for us. We are going to stop at a hotel for a few hours, then, we'll be back on the road. I roll down the window and immediately, the smell of wild flowers blurs my senses. I take in a deep, audible breath, "This is good." Tom imitates me, "You bet."

*******

The very first thing I notice about Guwahati city is how different the people look. Well, to be honest, they look nothing like typical Indians. They look more _Asian._

We are heartily welcomed by the people in the hotel. We are each given a red and white cloth called 'Gamusa'. Apparently, it's a tradition.

Tom instantly replaces his bandana with his Gamusa. The people laugh appreciatively.  
Five-six picture later, we are led to our rooms to rest.

After having an Assamese lunch, we're back on the road to Shillong. This time the way is greener still and has a lot more altitude and sharp turns. Now, we're in the state of Meghalaya - home of the clouds. On our way up, we stop by a go-karting place. I love driving and this is exactly what I need right four of us and our manager Gary hang at the place for a while.

After a few minutes of enjoying the adrenaline rush through me, I take a seat on a closeby railing and just relax. It is weird go-karting on a steep mountain - but a lot more fun!

It is a bit chilly out here, so I roll down the sleeves of my pullover. The cold isn't really my thing. Georg and Gustav are racing with each other. I see Tom chatting with a girl a few yards away. so, Tom has finally found the place for his expertise here!

A minute later, Tom takes a seat beside me. " Let me guess..., " I trail off with a knowing grin.  
"Khasi - don't ask me what that is, sweet, hot and the name's Jolene." Tom finishes for me. I laugh out. No one's invincible to my brother's charms, that's for sure!

"But it's different, you see?" Tom explains, "The girls here are so... uhm, innocent!"  
"Ohkay, that is bad?" I ask.  
Tom's trademark wicked smile appears on his face, "That's the cherry on top."  
We both laugh out.

**********

We're finally in Shillong. if I thought the go-karting place is chilly, Shillong is outright freezing! The city is cold but bustling with all sorts of shops - from clothes and music stores to vegetable and fruit vendors. The air smells of pine trees and wild flowers. If I ignore the cold, I can really get used to it.

Not tired enough, the four of us decide to roam around the markets near our hotel. It is already dark. Most people recognise us, but again, they keep their distance. NE India's definitely used to having stars around!

Tom leads us to a roadside kareoke machine. He and Gustav get busy singing, or rather screaming to a Green Day song, while Georg and I check out some clothes at a nearby shop.  
I can feel eyes on me as I look through some tees. I finally find a cool blood red T-shirt. " Any good?', I ask Georg. "Prettey bloody!", comes his reply. I look up at the cute salesgirl who had been eyeing me. She visibly stiffens. I hold back a smirk.  
"I'll take this. How much?", I ask holding up the tee.  
She takes long breath, then, calmly answers, "Six hundred and fifty rupees, sir." I look at her blankly. How much is that?  
Heck!  
I quickly give her my card. Georg laughs at my 'broad knowledge'. I glare at him. "I bet even you don't know that!"

Getting my card back, we go out to where Tom and Gustav were. It is now only Gustav with the mic. I find Tom leaning against a railing closeby, licking ice-cream from a cone and his eyes raking every girl passing by.  
"Tom!", I call at him. He turns to me and waves, a content smile grazing his face. The rest of us gwalk up to him. "Give it a rest, Tommie boy!", says Georg, hitting him lightly on his sides. Tom simply retorts calmly, "Enjoying myself isn't a crime, love."

We decide to return to the hotel. But then, I suddenly remember!  
"Tom, where's the ice-cream parlour?" Nothing beats ice-cream at single digit temperatures!

*************

The next morning, I wake up to the sweet chirping of birds. I hop out of bed and open the window, letting in the sunlight. The sun rays are ticklish on my ice-cold skin.  
"I'm so f****** gonna get you!"  
The crude language forces me out of my world. I open my eyes to see Tom chasing a chicken. Literally.  
I roll my eyes and put on a tee and a loose pair of pants before making my way out to rthe garden where Tom is. " Thanks for ruining my morning. " I tell him. He stops running after the chicken. "Anytime, little brother!", he manages in between pants.

After having our brunch, we go for a sigh-seeing trip. Shillong basically is a clean and beautiful place and resembles the German countryside. Two hours later, we are at our last stop, Shillong Peak - the highest mountain peak in Meghalaya.  
"How far down do you think it is?", Georg asks as the four of us look down from the edge of the hill-top. "Far enough to fly with angels. " I reply.

I think I'm gonna get a corn, " says Gustav, already on his way towards the string of corn-sellers. I follow him. All that height's made me hungry.  
We simply point at the corns to get them, leaving the need to speak any language.  
The old lady tells us the cost in her native language. I try to find our Indian driver for help, but he is out of sight.  
Gustav and I hopelessly stare at each other. They obviously donot accept cards here.

"Hey," comes a voice. It's a girl, definitely from around here. "Let me help you."  
I nod robotically at her and watch her graceful movements as she talks with the old lady and hands her two notes.  
I notice how pretty she is. With long black hair, rosy cheeks, a slight tan and the smile of a baby, she captures my attention. I'm abnormally conscious of her and me as I mutter an almost inaudible 'Thank You' .

"It's okay," she syas with that cute smile of hers. I shake my head, "No, we owe you." We take our corns. She chuckles. "You owe me twenty rupees. You know how much that is?" I smile at her through my embarrassment, "I don't."

"Then, how're you gonna repay me?" She has a point. But I am gonna repay her somehow. "Have dinner with us tonight." I keep my fingers crossed inside my pockets as she hugs her denim jacket tighter to her body, taking in my offer. She looks up to meet my gaze and for the first time i notice how chocolatey her eyes are.  
"Thank you," she says and I feel an explosion in my stomach. "But I have to be somewhere else tonight."  
I'm unable to speak for a while. I'm bad at handling rejections.

"Come on, it'd be nice having someone new with us!" cuts in Georg. I mentally take note to thank him later. She looks guilty. "I'd love to, but I can't get out of this one."  
I truly hope my disappointment's not showing. "How about tomorrow?"  
"I'll be at your concert tomorrow!"  
Suddenly I feel super-duper dumb. "Oh, right. I'd forgotten about that."  
She glances towards her friends a few meters away who are already getting ready to leave. "You're nice." she says to us. "I'll go now. See you tomorrow."

With that said, she turns to go. I panick. I grab her arm. She stiffens. I mentally curse myself. "What's your name?" She hits her forehead lightly, "Oh! I'm Tori Rain." I mockingly shake her hand, "Bill Kaulitz Trumper." She laughs.

"BILL!"  
Tom appears. "Hey, who's the pretty miss?", asks he, giving Tori a once-over. "I'm Tori," she introduces herself.  
"She helped us with the corn." I explain.  
"Tori... So, you'll be there at our concert tomorrow?', Tom starts completely ignoring me. "Who isn't?" comes the reply.

Tom casually takes her hand in his and says, "You want backstage access? I've got a pass right here with me." Tori visibly blushes, "I already have one," she replies, a shy smile betraying her. "But thanks anyway." She gently tugs her hand away. Why do I feel like strangling someone?

"That's good," Tom says. "We'll meet you there?" "Sure," is Tori's reply. she turns to me and Gustav, "Nice meetinmg you guys."  
She looks at me. " God, you look just as beautiful without the make-up!"  
I feel my face heat up. I ignore the femininity of the noun used. She thinks I'm good to look at!

"Glad you think so." I muster up my best smile. I can feel Tom glaring a whole into my head.

She smiles back. "Okay. Nice meeting you guys. I should really get going."

With that, we bid her farewell. Tom and I stare at her retreating figure.

"Now, that's something!"

I glare at Tom. "She's nice, Tom. don't toy with her."  
My brother raises his hands defensively.  
"Who says I'm gonna toy with her?"

I have met Tori only for a few minutes and I don't even know her, but I definitely do not like the idea of her getting hurt.

I sigh.

Why am I getting so serious?

We may not even see her again.

******************

**A.N:[u][b] How was it? please tell me. The next chapter will have more romance. I'll try to post it as soon as possible. Please, review!**[/u][/b]


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've got only **1 **review. Not many TH fans here I guess. But I'm very grately to that only one. You now who you are. This chapter is for you :)

**Chapter 2**

Today is the day of the concert. It's 1:30 PM and we're at Polo Ground, the venue. We have just finished our rehearsals and are completely drained. I lay flat on the cold marble floor, on my belly to cool myself off.  
"You remind me of someone." Comes Gustav. Too tired to do much, I simply grunt to let him know that I'm listening.

"Oh wait! I know!" This time it's Tom. "I know! Peppy! " If I weren't so **** tired, I'd have readily treated Tom to a scrumtuous punch!  
Georg and Gustav laugh. Peppy was Gustav's Monsoon Pom who died two years ago due to heatstroke. She used to lie on her belly to cool off as she would feel hot all the time because of her long , messy tresses. It is strange because Germany isn't hot and I'd seen one in Africa. Well, whatever.

Using all of my energy, I push myself off the ground and make my way towards the exit to get some fresh air. The Ground is big. Some people are moving around screens and dividers. I lay down on the moist grass in front of the stage. We'll be performing about 4 hours from now.

I wonder if Tori will really come. I hope so. It is not like me to be taken so easily by a girl I've met only for a few minutes. But Tori is really easy to like. Unfortunately, Tom seems to think so, too. He may seem like he doesn't care much about personality as long as 'the bod is hot', but as his twin, I know he does. I mean, yes, he checks out girls all the time, but come on, how many girlfriends has he actually had?  
I know, in fact, that Tom may have developed a soft spot for Tori and not only because she's pretty. How do I know this? He remembers her name. He brought her up at dinner last night, narrating their 'encounter' to Georg.

"Hullo." Speak of the devil.  
I roll my eyes as Tom comes and sits beside me. "Watcha thinking?", he asks as he lays down on his back, arms folding behind his head.  
"The concert.", I lie. He snorts. "Sure." He knows me to well. Not in the mood to argue, I arch my back and close my eyes. I hear Tom get up and scurry off. He can never stay idle.

I hear people walking past me noisily and out of curiosity, I open my eyes to look. It's our manager, he is accompanying half a dozen people, explaining things. It must be the backstage crew. Then, a few feet behind them, I see Tom talking animatedly with a girl. Tori! That's why he had rushed off without a word!  
Instinctively, I sit up. They are laughing. She seems to be enjoying Tom's company. I get up and greet her. " You kept your word," I say to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I had no other choice. My life depends on it!", she says. I laugh. So, she's a big time fan.  
"What are you doing here?" Tom blurts out. "Not that I want you here, but isn't it a little early?"  
Only then does it strike me. What's she doing here so early? The concert's in the evening.  
"I'm doing an internship for video animation," she explains. "Huh?" Tom mutters stupidly.

"I'm training in video animation, today's like a test for me. I've to do the stage's background. If I nail it I get my dream job." That explains it.  
"Now, now," starts Tom. "For your sake and ours, please don't mess it up." Tori laughs, "I wouldn't dare!"

"Yeah, or we'll eat you alive!", I mockingly threaten her. "Shut up, Bill.", comes Tom. "We're vegetarians!" I roll my eyes. "Tom, it's an English expression!" He has to embarrass me in front of Tori. Again, Tom ignores me and turns to a giggling Tori. "It's okay, if you don't do good, I'll teach you how to… do thing.", he winks at her.

Tori digs her hands further into her sweater's pockets and shyly smiles up at Tom. I guess she read between the lines because she slightly reddens. "Right.," she says looking down at her feet. "I'll go now."

"You just got here." I say when she turns to go. "Yes," joins in Tom. "There's plenty of time for the show." Tori shakes her head, her long pony tail dancing behind her, "I don't want to mess up today. Have got people to impress."

She's right, I guess. "Okay. Good luck." "Yeah, just do your thing!", says Tom. Tori smiles. "I will. Thank you."  
With that said, she runs off towards where the backstage crew had gone. "Hey!", Tom shouts after her. "Won't you get breaks?" But Tori is already out of hearing range, so she disappears somewhere around the stage.

There is about an hour left for the concert and our manager says there are already thousands of fans waiting outside the gates. This really soothes my nerves. It won't be a flop show after all. We are in the changing room now. Tom and Gustav are ready, while Georg is fussing with his shoes. I'm all done.

"Hey," starts Georg once he's done with his shoes. "What about that girl? She's not here?" "She's here," I reply. "She showed up quite early," says Tom, holding open the door. "You wanna meet her?"

Georg nods. I decide to tag along. We find Tori busy working on a laptop. "That's her," whispers Tom to Georg as we approach her. I tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and smiles up at us. "Hi, again!" I notice that the smile doesn't reach her eyes.  
"Georg here wanted to meet you," says Tom, pushing Georg forward. Georg rolls his eyes at Tom and holds his hand out to Tori, "Hello." Tori shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," says Georg. "I see why Tom goes on and on about you." Tom is glaring daggers at him, but remains silent. Tori gives Tom a passing glance. "Hey, guys, can we talk later? I really need to finish this before the show starts."  
"Oh, alright." says Tom. His disappointment is evident in his tone. After that Tom, Georg and Gustav leave, but I stay right there.  
"Are you okay?", I ask, taking her tired hands in mine. I'm not sure what is making me do this. I'm surprised at myself. Apparently, she is, too. She freezes for a moment, but then, relaxes. I'm happy that she doesn't flinch away.

"This thing can get really tiring sometimes." She admits. " if I finish up with this on time, I'll be able to see you perform." People passing by look at us strangely. But much to my relief, they don't hover. Tori notices the funny looks and gently slips her hands away from mine.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." I say, trying my best to cover up my hurt. "You've got time." She nods and turns back to the computer screen.  
I decide to sit with her for a while. As I watch her moving around and transforming graphics and figures, it suddenly hits me that we won't be seeing her ever after tomorrow. We will return to Germany and she'll be here. I panick.

I look at her focussed face. I met her only yesterday, yet she feels so familiar. Will she think of me when I'm gone? Does it even bother her that we won't possibly ever meet again? Even if we do meet later, would she be the same? Maybe. But then, she might have a husband to love then. Wait a second. She may have a boyfriend even now. And here, I am fooling myself!

Tori notices me staring at her. She turns off the laptop. It breaks my train of thoughts. "What's up?" She asks, putting the laptop away. She is done so fast? Or, have I been so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the time pass?  
I stretch my arms. "I was wondering," I might as well simply speak my mind since I won't be seeing her again anyway. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?", she repeats, raising a dark eyebrow. I smile and nod. She makes a face. "Boys don't think I'm pretty enough." "Yeah, right."

She catches my sarcasm. "I don't want any distractions right now." She explains.

I raise an eyebrow. "Distraction?"

"Yep," comes her reply as she stands up. "But I've got crushes."

"Oh, goody!", I clap my hands in a girly way. A man passing by gives me a weird look. Just because I'm rockstar, it doesn't mean I can't be normal!

"Who is it?", I ask her with a smirk. She laughs. "Like I'd tell you!" I follow her to the refreshments' table. "Come on!", I insist. "It won't be embarrassing unless it is one of us!"

She takes a glass of watermelon juice ad says, "That's the problem." I give her a lopsided grin as I shift my weight on the table. "Promise I won't tell."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't think so." I lean closer towards her so our noses are almost touching. " if you don't tell me, I'll tell everyone that you 'like' Tom." I don't know why I chose Tom. Maybe because I know she does like him a little and he her? She gulps down the glass' contents and says, "Like they'd care. Why are you so interested anyway?"

I intentionally dodge her question. "Tom would care." She throws the glass into a bin, "Do as you wish. He won't believe you." I hate to admit it, but she has a point. Tom would think that I'm making fun of him. Man! It's tough getting such secrets out of girls!

Tori looks at her watch. "Half an hour left. Everything ready?" "Yep, my make-up's the only time consuming part. That's done, so yes.", I say as we plop down on a couch at the corner. Tom, Georg and Gustav appear out of nowhere and crash down with us. Tom makes sure he's sitting next to Tori.  
"So," Tom starts as he settles his arm around Tori's shoulder casually. "You're coming to the after-show party?"

"No, not all of us are invited," she replies with a hint of sadness. "That's no problem! I'll give you an invitation, you're a friend now.", he says, moving closer to her. I roll my eyes. Yeah and why don't you kiss her hand, too?

Tom hands her two passes. "Bring a friend along too."

"Thank you so much!", Tori squeals. Unable to contain her excitement, she hugs him. I can almost feel Tom's ego inflate as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist. "Sure, no problem.", he says, his smile evident from his voice.

He hesitantly lets go of her when she moves back. "I don't know how to thank you! This means so much!", says Tori, smiling broadly. Why couldn't I have thought of giving her the passes instead?

"Well, one thing," starts Tom. Tori beams at him. I listen closely. "Don't bring your boyfriend." I sigh.  
"I don't have one, so sure!", chirps Tori. Tom has definitely found a place in her good books. "That's perfect." Tom smirks.

The curtain lifts up slowly and the screams of thousands of fans fill my senses. I am astounded at the number of people. They are all here for us. I can't help but smile.

The crowd goes crazy as Georg and Tom start with the guitars. I take in the energy all around me.  
"Hello, India!", I shout into the mic. "Are you in for a trip to Humanoid City?"

The crowd breaks into a roar.

"Then, let us take you there!"

With that, we play into the night.

Three hours later, the show is over and we are back in our hotel. Today's concert was definitely one of the best we have done. They don't call Shillong the Rock Capital of India for nothing!

We promised the crowd that we'll be back and with a crowd like that, obviously, we will. We will have it no other way!

I strip off my clothes and take a short shower. I welcome the hot water on my tired muscles. After that, I put on my new blood red tee, a dark grey pair of jeans and a high-colored jacket. I pair it all up with black boots. I simply brush back my shoulder-length wet hair.

By the time, I'm done, the others are already waiting for me . We'll be heading to the party now. It is at a place called 'Poison Ivy'.

When we get there, I straight away take my place in the bar. I'm an alcoholic, I won't argue that. I haven't had a drink in two whole days. God knows I deserve to drink tonight! I sip my drink while the others crash down on a tube-couch. I close my eyes as the liquid leaves a burning trail sliding down my throat.

"You look tired."

I open my eyes at the familiar voice. All of a sudden, I'm not so tired anymore. "Hey, you made it."

Tori sits on a stool beside me."You were great out there today." I smile at her lazily, the drink already having it's effect on me. "We try." She looks beautiful tonight. Like she always does.

She has on a cute short white dress and her hair is in a thick braid resting across her shoulder.

"Now tell me the good news. I'm waiting!" I say. She laughs. I could really get used to hearing it. "I got it." I hold up my glass. "Well, cheers to Tori!" But then, "What's the job anyway?"

Tori bites her lips, her eyes fixed on her fiddling fingers on her lap. I can't get my eyes off her, plagued by the sudden urge to bother her plump cherry lips myself.

She looks up to meet my gaze. Her lips break curve into a mysterious smile, "There were people from abroad who'd come to check my work. They loved it."

"And…?" I manage, dancing under her spell.

"Let's just say you'll be seeing a lot of me from now."

Did I hear what she said correctly? Did I hear right?

My jaw drops. "You.. you're coming to Germany!"

**A.N** : So, how is it? This chappy was longer but it was too long so I had to break it up. The 3rd chapter will be up shortly. **Please, leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**** – **Okay, I had this done days ago, so here's a quickie! Thank you so much, black and white inu for your review! I'm soooo glad that you like it.

The next chapter may take some time as my exams are approaching, but please, keep reading(and reviewing) cause' this fic is entirely for you

"_You.. You're coming to Germany!"_

"Who's coming to Germany?" Tom appears

Tori laughs and says, "I'll be doing your stage effects for your concerts!"

Before she could comprehend a thing, Tom sweeps her up and treats her to his best bear-hug till date. He mutters something into her ear. From what I could make out, it was something along the line, ".. knew it."

"I can't believe it!", I say when Tom puts her back down. "Wishes come true after all!" I cannot contain my joy. Not only will we meet again, we'll practically be travelling together all the time!

Tori's smile broadens and the picture of an anime girl comes to my mind. _My _anime girl.

"My girl's going places for sure!", mutters Tom, hugging her from behind. Tori blushes. Ignoring the cold tug in my chest, I break the news to Georg and Gustav. Gustav is happy, while Georg smiles at me and Tom slyly.

"So, you're here alone?" Tom asks Tori once we are past the celebrations. Tori shakes her head in reply. "My best friend is here with me," she says. "Wait, I'll get her." She disappears into the dancing crowd. She reappears with a girl of her age.

"This is my soul sister, Luka," Tori introduces her friend to us. Luka waves at us nervously. With spiky brown hair and a pixie face, she resembles 'Alice' from Twilight. Her strong built sets her apart from Alice's tiny figure.

"Hello, Luka!" The four of us say in unison. Gustav steps forward. "How about a drink? You up for it?" Georg, Tom and I stare at him in disbelief. Did Gustav just ask her for a drink? The alcohol, no doubt.

Luka claps her hand. "I'm dying for one. I though no one's gonna ask me!", she chirps. Tori laughs nervously as we watch the two make their way towards the bar.

The music changes to a louder and faster beat. I turn to Tori. "Would _you _want a drink?" She scrounges up her nose. "Sorry, I don't drink." Tom's laughing eyes are boring into my head. I want to hit myself on the head.

"But do they serve natural drinks here?", cuts Tori through Tom's amusement. I want to kiss her senseless.

I link my arm with hers. "I'm sure they do." I look back and smile victoriously at my brother. He sticks his tongue out at me.

We find Gustav and Luka getting cozy in the bar. Tori and I exchange knowing smiles. Then, Tori gets a strawberry ice drink, while I settle for a glass of Cognac. We find a comparatively secluded corner. "That's better."

Tori nods, taking a sip of her drink. She jabs her index finger to my face. "Wait a moment.", she says before rushing back to the bar. When she is back, she has a spoon with her. She starts having the crushed ice with it.

I can't help but laugh at her actions. "Now, what is that.?" A north east Indian tradition?

She passes me an annoyed look. "_This_ is fun."

"Well, that's a first!"

She stops eating halfway. "Don't believe me? You try it."

Oh well, I have nothing to lose.

I nod at her offer. "Okay. But you must try this, too." I hold out my glass.

She watches my glass with uncertainty for a few seconds. But then, her chocolaty eyes light up challengingly. "Alright. You first."

I take the glass of flashy pink liquid and the spoon from her, handing mine to her. Without any hesitation, I stuff my mouth generously with the strawberry ice. For a moment, I feel like my teeth have vanished. However, as I get used to the sensation, I realize that it doesn't taste so bad. In fact, I think like it.

I stuff in another spoonful of the delightful mixture before motioning at her to do her part. "Okay. I like your.. thing. Now, it's your turn."

Tori nervously looks at the red liquid.

"It is not so strong. Go ahead." I encourage her.

She closes her eyes and takes a small sip. I watch her face turn miserable, then tolerable and finally, to confident.

"Good?"

She opens her eyes. "Not half as bad. Edible."

"OH!"

The shrill voice startles us.

It is Luka, with Gustav standing a step behind her, hands in his pockets as usual.

"Tori, did you just have Cognac? Alcohol? Can you breathe?"

Tori rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm breathing perfectly."

Luka then turns to me and for some reason, I slightly flinch away. "She must really like you, "she tells me. "I couldn't get her to drink a drop of alcohol in the six years of our friendship. Yet you've done it in a day!"

Tori looks like she could kill her best friend any second. I glance at Tori from the corner of my eyes, a mischievous smile playing on my lips. "I sure hope that is true." She is trying hard not to meet my eyes. I chuckle. She looks like a four year old kid caught with the cookie jar.

A strong pair of hands wrap around Tori's waist from behind, causing her to stumble in surprise. "Dance with me."

The smile slips off my face. Tom.

Tori turns a thousand shades of red when Tom twirls her around so that they are facing each other. Tom takes the glass from her and hands it to me. "I let you borrow her for too long, little brother." He tells me. He looks down at Tori's blushing face and smirks. "She's mine now."

I have an almost uncontrollable urge to punch him till he cannot smirk his annoying little smirk anymore.

Luka squeals, "Did I say that I love drama?" The tension must be evident because Gustav gently tugs her away before I lose my mind and snap at her.

"I still get to say 'bye'," I say, pulling Tori to myself and planting a kiss on her cheek. Tori has frozen, while Tom is speechless. "Beware of his wandering hands." I whisper into her ear before leaving the two alone.

I don't see Tom and Tori for another hour or so. I wonder if they are still just dancing. I don't want to think about it.

I let out a long breath. What is happening to us? To me? I'm competing with my own brother. A part of me believes that it might not be worth competing for and possibly ruin my relationship with Tom. But then, when I see Tori, I know I have to have her.

I rub my temple. How can a person like someone so much in such a short while? There must be something wrong with me.

I shift my thoughts away from Tori and try to focus on Georg instead. He is telling, rather lecturing a guy about guitars. But no way is the guy listening to him. He is eyeing me and it has got me very, very uncomfortable. I'm not his kind. I am attracted to only girls.

While I simply sit and think of ways to get the guy to bug off, two girls appear in front of me.

"Hi Bill," starts the shorter girl with green eyes. "We were wondering if you'd like to join us on the dance floor." The other girl with pig tails beams at me.

I must admit that they are rather beautiful. But they are nothing close to Tori. I politely decline their offer. The guy talking with Georg flashes me a smile. I look away.

"Man, that was amazing!" Booms in Tom's voice. I sigh in relief. I was starting to get _really_ worried.

Tori plops down beside me, leaving Tom to sit near Georg.

"Don't you feel like dancing at all?" she asks me, breathing heavily and her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat from all the dancing. I try to ignore how appealing she is looking right now. "I mean, " she adds. "You have some really funky moves on stage."

'OMG' by Usher starts playing and the lights turn neon.

"Uh.. I don't really want to right now." I answer. I don't know why I said that because I think I'm ready for anything as long as Tori is involved. May be because I don't want to appear desperate in front of her. The sad thing is, I am.

"Oh, " she mutters. "You okay?"

I notice Tom looking at her like she is a tasty Christmas treat. Before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "It's not really your concern."

I regret it the second the words escapes my mouth. She is hurt. I can see it in her eyes. But another part of me enjoys her reaction. She cares.

Tori absent-mindedly turns to Georg and Tom who are playing beer games and I'm happy to see that the gay guy is nowhere in sight. I help myself to a few more drinks.

After a while, Luka and Gustav join us and we decide to leave. We have to go to Germany quite early in the morning.

Out in the parking lot, I casually separate Tori and me from the group without catching their attention, though it was hard with Tom sticking to Tori. Anyway, I lace my fingers with Tori's. she refuses to meet my eyes.

"When will I see you again?", I ask, totally forgetting to use 'we' instead of 'I' . But I do not really care right now.

"When I come to Germany?", comes her vague answer.

"When do you come to Germany?"

"When I get my Visa."

"When do you get it?"

"When it ready."

Slam my hand on the car behind her, frustrated. "Stop playing games."

She flinches and for the first time in two hours, she looks up at me. She is upset, a hint of fear in her eyes.

That breaks my cold cover. I don't want her to be scared of me. I want her to like me, love me. I'm dying for her attention.

I sigh. I trace her jaw with my cold fingers. Her skin is soft and warm under my touch. Is it me or the alcohol working?

"I'm sorry," I whisper to her, keeping a steady gaze with her eyes. She nods and gently frees herself from my cage.

"Tori!", comes Luka's distant voice from a few meters away. "It's late! We have to go!"

I take a step away from Tori. She walks a bit towards where our friends are waiting for us.

"Next week, " she says. "I'll see you early next week."

I feel a heavy weight lift off my chest.

With a small smile on my face, I follow her back to our friends.

**A.N.****- ** If there is anyone else other than b and w inu who's reading my fanfic, please review. It really reassures me as a writer. It takes only 30 secs to review, but days to write up a single chapter.


End file.
